Tinky Winky
Slendytubbies = Tinky Winky (also known as Slendytubby) is the main antagonist of the Slendytubbies franchise. Tinky Winky became the horror he is seen as in the original Slendytubbies game because of eating Teletubby custards that were infected with a viral evil that also spread to some of the other Teletubbies. Those that weren't infected (most mentionable Dipsy, Laa-Laa, and Po) were killed by Tinky Winky. Appareance In the first game, Tinky Winky is identical to his appearance from Teletubbies being purple in color and having an upside-down triangle shaped antenna. The only difference was his face; Being human-like with pale-grey colors, empty eyes, and a wide, screaming teeth with visible teeth. In the sequel, Tinky Winky is very huge with such muscular appearance, largely resembled to that of the Tank from the Left 4 Dead series. In the prequel, he seems to share the exact appearance from the first game but with his face slightly different. Behavior ''Slendytubbies'' Tinky Winky starts from the House. He chases the player and screams if it is spotted. However, it kills the player only if it comes in contact. Whenever a custard is picked up, it will move faster and faster until it sticks to the player. ''Slendytubbies II'' He have the same behavior than the first game (Classic Map), but also appears in two others versions of Teletubby Land as a muscular, or cubic monster. Audio Scream of Tinky Winky. |-| Slendytubbies II = Tinky Winky is back in Slendytubbies II, but in a mutated form. Appareance After eating an infected custard, Tinky Winky became huge, muscular, and looks like a Tank from the Left 4 Dead franchise. Behavior He is always the monster of Teletubby Land : Once he sees the player, he makes the same cry as it does in the first game, albeit slowed down and lower pitched. He tries to kill the protagonist by throwing a heavy punch and moves fairly quickly. He reappears in the form of a cube-like player in TubbyCraft, where he search the custards and the player, pushing the same scream as the original. Trivia *The New Borns have the same scream, but more acute. *His model ressembles the Tank from the Left 4 Dead series. |-|Slendytubbies III = Tinky Winky is the main antagonist in the prequel Slendytubbies III. Prior to the events of the original Slendytubbies, he was waiting outside of the Tubbydome Supertronic for Po to return. They go into the house and Po was going to make custard for Tinky Winky, Dipsy, and Laa Laa. The machine however breaks and Po goes to get the tool box in order to fix the machine. Once she fixes the machine, she makes custard for everyone. Ten hours later while the Tubbies are sleeping, Tinky Winky wakes up presumably to get a midnight snack. Once he gets to the machine, it breaks again. It is theorized that he ate a bowl of poisoned Tubby Custard. He then proceeds to walk out of the house. After Po wakes the others, she goes to get the torch from the work bench. Laa Laa is at the entrance/exit once Po gets the torch. They then leave in search to find Tinky Winky. Laa Laa goes to the lake in an attempt to find him. Po finds a bowl of Tubby Custard at a tree. She then goes to the lake and finds Tinky Winky, with the addition of Laa Laa's corpse. Once Tinky Winky turns around, his face resembles that of a gray humanoid with empty eye sockets and a wide mouth with visible teeth. Po eventually makes it back home after being chased by him, only to find that Dipsy has been decapitated. The White Teletubby appears again and says "Oh no... How could this happen? Something must have been wrong with the custards.". Po exits the house and Tinky Winky is there. She runs from him again and is eventually caught. The screen goes black and the White Teletubby says "I better gather the remaining custards for research to find out what went wrong... and to prevent things from getting worse.". This presumably lead to the events of the original Slendytubbies and making the game a prequel. Category:Slendytubbies Category:Slendytubbies II Category:Slendytubbies III Category:Characters Category:Monsters